You're My Destiny
by ZickElenaCarielle
Summary: What if Elena has a twin sister?And its stating that her boyfriend is Zick? Read to find out what will happen!
1. Chapter 1,When You Arrived

My third fanfic. Enjoy!

Zick Elena-18 years old

Teddy-20 yers old

Lay-20 years old

Violet and Charlie-6 years old

New characters:

1.Fei Potato-Elena's twin sister. 17 years old.

2.Dawn Ricarte-Fei's friend. 16 years old.

3.Tracy Victoria-Zick's childhood friend and Elena's classmate and bestfriend.

4.Drew Salvacion-Tracy's friend.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 – When You Arrived

In a building, we see two girls sitting and talking…

"So Fei, when are you going to tell Zick about your twin sister?"

"Why?" the girl with long orange hair (you know, like Elena) also orange eyes.

"I mean he's your boyfriend, why can't you tell him?"

"C'mon Dawn, it's not that kind of boyfriend girlfriend relationship. I promised to him if he found someone he loves, then he's free from our relationship"

"How can you be sure he doesn't love you?"

"I just do"

"I've been dying to ask you this… Why aren't you getting along with your sister?"

"We might look alike but we're different at everything. First of all, at clothing. I wear great clothesand she wears anything. At skills, I can cook and she can't"

"But she can sing and perform right?"

"That's useless"

"But at school, she's more popular than you are" Fei frowned at that

"Wait, why did you asked about my twin sis?"

"Well, there's a letter for you, from her." Dawn said giving her the letter and Fei opened and read it.

"So what does it say?" Dawn asked after a few minutes.

"She's coming for a visit, my twin" Fei said till not believing "How could they? The first reason I left is because we can't get along, and now she' going to live with us?"

"She didn't wrote this either" She added

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked

"It's my dad's writing"

"Hey, it's a tall building we're living in. Maybe she'll be far away from you. Right"

"I know that. But, if we're going to see each other everyday I'd rather be lost forever"

"And if we're going to see each other everyday I'd rather be in jail for the rest of my life!"

In a house, we see Violet and Elena… packing things

"Elena… It's only until Christmas, and we'll be visiting. It's October so you only get a few months to spend time with her"

"But Violet…"

"Do it for Dad… please Elena"

"Alright… I'll leave by tomorrow. Tell dad I agreed but, don't expect we'll get along when I'm there"

"Thank you Elena"

"No problem sis"

"I guess that's all you need for your vacation there"

"Thanks for helping me pack sis"

"Your welcome Elena. I'll be going to dad's now, I'll tell him you agreed. So are you going to be fine?"

"Yeah"

"About what?"

"About a new girl coming. Zick you might have a girlfriend but I know it's in some kind of deal right?"

"C'mon Teddy. She might be kind of annoying but…"

"But she can also make you follow her. Hey at least she's nice enough to make that deal between you and her"

"You mean about finding someone and leaving me alone"

"Yeah. Any idea why'd she thought of that?"

"She knew I haven't liked any girls since well, forever, so she made that deal so I can agree to be her boyfriend"

"I wonder what she saw in you"

"What do you mean by that? Your just jealous cause Tracy won't notice you"

"Shut up"

Tomorrow Morning…

"Elena, dad wants you to bring this with you"

Violet said then handed Elena a notebook.

"It's…"

"It's the songs that you wrote. Dad said you should bring this so you can have something to do there."

"Thanks Violet, and tell dad thanks too. Take care" Elena said taking the notebook and started to leave…

"See you there Elena!"

"Hey Fei, where ya goin?" Zick asked noticing she's well dressed

"Just welcoming the new girl" Zick then looked at her suspiciously

"Why are you looking at me like that honey?"

"You never welcomed anyone except if they're boys, and don't call me that"

"Why not? You're my boyfriend" she said and started to hug him

"Ahem! You should never do that in the lobby you know" Dawn said interrupting their talk

"So what time did she say she'll come?" Fei asked Dawn

"They said they're close now… So they'll be here by a few minutes"

"You know the girl?" Zick then asked

"Yeah, she's Fei's sister" Dawn said, answering for Fei.

"Sister? I thought Violet and Charlie are only your siblings?"

"It's a long story" Fei just said

"Oh look I think that's her" Dawn said and turned to Zick.

"You better get ready on what you're going to see Zick".

Zick was about to ask but then heard Dawn call

"Elena over here!" he then saw her…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter....

So here's another new story... uhm...

Hope you like it!

I hope you will!


	2. Chapter 2,Get To Know Her First

Title: You're My Destiny

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 – Get To Know Her First

"Elena over here!"

Elena heard and saw them.

"Hey! Nice to see you again Dawn!" Elena said and ran to their direction.

Zick couldn't believe his eyes.

"You have a twin Fei?!" She just nodded and smiled.

"Why didn't you told me about her?".

"Now I will," Fei said and introduced Elena "Zick, this is my twin sister, Elena. Elena, this is my boyfriend Zick".

"Now again, why didn't you told me about her before?"

Zick asked but then Dawn grabbed him.

"I'll tell you the whole story later. Just now, I'm going to tell you that you should be ready for fights now that they're near each other".

"Ya mean they're not getting along?"

"Yeah, that's the shortcut"

"So, what do you think of my boyfriend? Perfect huh?" Fei started, mocking Elena.

"You had a boyfriend? Or did you grab him?" Elena answered back.

"At least I can grab someone and not stay single unlike somebody else" Fei called back.

"Well I-" Elena was cut off by Dawn.

"Okay! Let's show Elena to her room before the war begins?".

"Right, thanks Dawn" Elena smiled and picked up her bags.

"Let me help ya" Zick offered 'It's heavy! She carried all this?!' Zick thought as he noticed the weight of her bags.

"Thanks Zick, it's all heavy" Dawn said, and just picked up the lightest bag she could carry.

"How'd she-

"She study Martial Arts, like you" she said cutting off what Zick's saying.

"She's really different from Fei…" Zick just murmured and started walking.

"Tell me the story now?" Zick said, when he and Dawn reached Elena's supposed to be room for a while.

Then they get out and get a little far so Elena or Fei won't hear them.

"Right, well, let me start with this… hmm...

Ever since we we're little Fei and Elena have always been in a competition against each other. It's because Fei's really jealous of Elena.

When we reached high school, Elena's the most popular girl at school and she's just second after Elena.

Then, after a few years, Fei started mocking and trying to get Elena to her angriest mood cause she thought everyone will start to hate Elena if she did. But she never succeeded. Elena started training martial arts to keep cool."

"So it's like Fei's the bad guy uh… girl here" Zick said interrupting.

"Well, you can say it that way. Even though she's like that their dad still treats them the same, I mean no favorites".

"So why did Fei leave their house?" Zick asked again.

"She can't take that Elena keeps on outshining her. So she leaves and started living a new life. She tell everyone about her siblings Violet and Charlie but never Elena, cause she likes to be the only one who will be known in that face".

Zick just stay speechless..

"If you have a choice, who will you rather meet, Fei or Elena" Dawn suddenly asked.

Zick thought for a moment "I don't have an answer yet, I'll get to know Elena first".

"But it won't be easy though" Dawn said and reminded him "remember that Fei will be more jealous on Elena if she sees you with her".

"But it's only being a friend… ya know…".

"That might end up in a love triangle".

"Jeez! You believe in those?".

Inside, Elena's unpacking her things and arranging them.

"So why did dad decided to send you here?" Fei asked just standing on the door.

"I don't know either, but it's not my decision. I tried to convince dad not to send me here" Elena said a little annoyed from her sister's sound of asking.

"Well then, just stay away from me" Fei said and opened the door to leave.

"You don't have to tell me" she shouted and saw Zick and Dawn come in.

"Hey Dawn and…" Elena think forgetting his name.

"Zick" he said, finishing her sentence.

"Right! Sorry" Elena just smiled after.

"Is there anything we can help you Elena?" Dawn said and started to help her, then saw her notebook.

"Hey!" she suddenly said attracting both Zick and Elena's attention.

"It's your songs!" Dawn finished and held up the notebook showing it to Zick.

"You wrote this?" he asked and Elena just nodded..

"I know… They're not really good but I just write what I feel," Elena said her head down.

"But it's good" Zick said 'She's really different from Fei…".

"Really? Thanks!" she said smiling brightly.

Behind the door, Fei's listening.

"So dear twin sister's trying to steal Zick too…" she said then formed a smile, somewhat that have an evil plan.

"If that's your game then I'll play it too… Little twin sister".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter... So far so good...

More reviews.....


	3. Chapter 3,You are My Rival Not My Sister

3rd chapter of my 3rd story...

Keep reading!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: You're My Destiny

Chapter 3 – You Are My Rival Not My Sister

Zick was sitting eating on the table on lobby and Fei approached her.

"Hey Zick" Fei said then sat on the chair beside him.

She smiled and then Zick asked "Fei, can I ask something?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's younger?" Zick asked straightly, pointing out Elena and her.

"Elena again? Zick, ever since she came here, you always ask about her" Fei said with a sad smile.

"It's nothing. Forget it" he said and continued eating.

"She's younger, I'm the first one to come out" Fei said, answering to his earlier question.

"I see," he said and finished his food then stand up and started to walk and Fei followed him behind.

"Tell me the truth" she said and made Zick stop and turn to her and she continued.

"Are you falling in love with her?" Zick blushed a bit.

'What the hell?! Why am I blushing? I just met Elena!"

"No of course not!" he said and asked "Why?"

"Because," Fei paused.

"Cause?" Zick asked getting impatient by her answer.

'Because I'll give you to any girl, but not to her. She's my rival'.

"Nothing, forget it" Fei just said and walk on her own way.

Which was odd cause she's always following Zick, and now…

Elena is sitting on the floor in her room, writing some songs, then Dawn came in.

"Hi there Elena" Dawn said and sat beside her.

"Hi Dawn"

"I heard you, so I came in. Can I hear the song?"

"But it's not finished yet…" Elena said and Dawn just looked at the notebook where she writes the music.

Dawn began to read it.

"Sentences of yours, running throughout my head, searching for a chance to catch my breath, a never-ending dream, you'll become a part of me, day or night, dark or light you'll be, taking over that thing called my shadow…

Elena, this is a nice song, I can't wait till you finish this".

"Thanks Dawn, you'll be the first one to hear it when I finished it".

"Okay, so is that the chorus?".

"Don't know yet, I guess" Elena said and remembered something "Hey Dawn, how did Fei end up with Zick?".

"Just how you guessed it, she just claimed him as a boyfriend but…" Dawn paued for a moment then continued.

"They made a deal".

"What deal?" Elena asked 'Why am I so interested with this Zick?' She thought but ignored it anyway.

"If Zick falls in love with some girl, she'll let him go".

"Why'd she made that deal?".

"Zick, he haven't been in love. So maybe that's why. He's friend Teddy said that if he did fall in love, the girl that he loves will be lucky".

"Why?".

"That, we don't know yet" Dawn said and stared at Elena.

Elena didn't noticed since she was busy thinking about the song again.

'I don't know why, but… Elena, I have a feeling you'll be a big part of Zick's life".

After talking to Elena, Dawn left to see Fei.

"So Fei, I noticed your not hanging with Zick today".

"Yeah, I don't know why but, I feel like I want to be alone since… I noticed a blush from him".

"He blushed when?"

"When I asked if he's falling in love with my twin".

"Oh… If he did, will you give him to Elena?".

"No".

"Why?".

"She's my rival Dawn, ever since we're little. I never treated or thought of her as a sister. I treated her as my rival in my life" Fei said and just left Dawn.

"I think I know what will happen. And it's quite interesting, but a lot of war"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 3

More chapters coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4,Seek My Friend's Help

Keep reading!!!

Title: You're My Destiny

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 – Seek Our Friend's Help

It was still early in the morning, Elena's already awake, writing song of course.

While in some other room, Zick can't sleep well. He looked at Teddy who's sharing room with him.

"Damn Teddy, he's sound asleep and I'm still awake" he murmured and decided to get up.

'I still can't believe all of this twin-rival thing between Elena and Fei' he's thought was interrupted when he heard a sound of guitar from Elena's room.

"Playing music this early?" he went to her door and knocked.

"Who is it?" Elena said from the other side.

"It's uhm, Zick".

He heard the door being unlocked then Elena came in view when she opened it.

"What's up Zick? Are you always this early on waking up?" Elena said smiling brightly at him.

"Uh… no, I couldn't sleep and decided to get up and… I sorta heard ya playing music".

"Oh… sorry for disturbing you".

"No it's fine, I thought I was the only one awake. So… do you want to take a walk with me outside?".

"I don't really feel like going outside, and I just finished my morning jog so sorry" Elena said and looked down.

"It's alright, what about eating breakfast then?".

Elena looked up to him and smiled "Sure, I love that".

Zick and Elena found a café near them. There have been a big silence between them for a few minutes already.

They're going to finish their food and drink soon but no one has spoke yet.

"So" he started then coughed "uhm…" Zick tried to break the silence between them but he's mind have nothing.

"Uhm… got nothing to say?" Elena said, breaking his sentence.

"Yeah…" Zick said looking down then added "What about telling about yourself?"

"Just think about the opposite of my twin sister and you'll know me"

"Then I like you then" Zick said thoughtless on his words then snapped realizing what he just said.

Elena looked at him surprised but managed to say something.

"What? Does that mean you hate Fei?".

"No, it's just ah… she's not my type and all" Zick said trying to explain his point of view.

Elena giggled then looked at him "Thank you… I think I'll like you too" she said then smiled at him.

Her smile, it's like Fei's but its got a little more something for Zick.

'I'm being weird this morning'.

"Zick?" Elena said breaking Zick's thoughts.

"Wha-?".

"You're spaced out".

"Just thinking…".

"Okay… you mind getting back now? I think you need a little more sleep".

"Right… I…".

"Elena! Zick?" Dawn said when she saw Zick with Elena "Uhm… There's someone waiting for you two…".

Dawn said then leave them.

Elena and Zick looked at each other "Who?" they said in chorus.

"Elena! Zick!" they heard then recognized the voice.

"It's Tracy!" Akane said then run to Tracy.

"Tracy? She know Elena?" Zick said to himself then walked to them.

"Hi there Zick!" Tracy said greeting Zick and Zick greeted back "Hey Tracy".

"Elena, this is my childhood friend, Zick, and Zick, she's my classmate and best friend at school, Elena".

Tracy then noticed "Wait, do you know each other?".

"Sort of" Zick and Elena both answered.

"How?" Tracy just asked.

"Remember my twin sister?" Elena started.

"Yeah… I always hated her. Why?".

"We'll tell you the whole story".

Elena and Zick told Tracy all they know…

"Woah… I mean the bad woah not the amazing…"

"Yeah" Elena said… understanding what she's saying.

"Geez, and I'm thinking you two can make a great couple" Tracy said and that made Zick and Elena blush.

Remembering what they said back in the café earlier.

"My, looks like these two are starting to fall in love" Tracy murmured.

"Right, Zick, where's Teddy ?" Tracy said.

"He's in our room, not sure if he's still asleep" Zick answered.

"I kinda miss him" Tracy said, a little blush came through her.

She then got up and went to Tracy.

"Fei…" Dawn tried to say something, they saw everything.

"Don't worry Dawn, Elena will be gone by the end of Christmas, she's not going to spend new year here"

"That means…" Dawn said a little worried, he is voting for Zick and Elena, but she still treat Fei as her friend. She knew that Fei have a nice side too.

"That means Zick is still mine" Fei said finishing what Dawn said.

"But what about Tracy? You know that if she plans something she always succeed".

"That's the other problem, she must have came here to spend time with Teddy and Zick".

"Whatever Fei, just do what your gonna do but remember this… Let it go… If it comes back, it's yours. If it didn't, it never was yours…" Dawn said then left Fei sitting there confused.

"What does that mean" She thought… Her friend just left her an advice she'll have to solve…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 4........


	5. Chapter 5,Waiting For More

Title: You're My Destiny

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 – Waiting For More

It was afternoon weekend, Tracy was talking on the phone with her friend and former classmate.

"I only got until Christmas to pull this off. So I'll really need your help Lay"

"I'll come there soon, just need to pack things and wait for Drew"

"Sure" Tracy said with a sigh "well, I'm looking forward to seeing you again Lay"

"I look forward too"

"Have to go, bye" She said and put the phone down.

Zick and Elena once again, taking a walk and spending time together.

"Zick, why are you spending time with me instead of my sister?" Elena spoke first.

"Well, like I told you yesterday, I really don't like her that much" Zick said, looking away.

"Alright, does that mean you like me?" she said then notice when he froze a bit, then added "as a friend" then giggle.

"Y-yeah, as a friend" Zick said, a little blushing.

"So where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere I guess" he answered then looked at her "You play music right?"

"Elena looked at him and nodded.

"Can I listen to one of em?".

Elena looked down and said "I haven't finished the new one I'm working on"

"How bout I help ya?" he looked at him and saw his smile and she nodded and said "Thank you"

Inside Elena's room…

"Sit down" Elena sat on the floor and Zick joined her.

"So what have you got so far?" Zick asked and looked at her music notebook.

"How bout I play it?" Zick nodded and Elena started playing.

Sentences of yours.

Running throughout my head.

Searching for a chance to catch my breathe.

A never ending dream.

You'll become a part of me.

Day or night, dark or light you'll be.

Taking over that thing called my shadow…

"That's only the chorus, sorry it wasn't that good".

"It's about a shadow?".

"Uhm, I don't really know".

"I get it" Zick said smiling "You want someone to be always with you just like your shadow that's always following you right?"

Elena smiled "Yeah, I guess that's it"

That afternoon they spend together completing the music.

Meanwhile, Teddy and Tracy are the ones taking a walk this time.

"I wonder where's Zick and Elena"

"Yeah, he's been missing since this afternoon"

"I have a feeling he's with Elena"

"Ya mean, Fei's twin?. Talk about her, I haven't met Elena yet"

"You should. I think Zick and her will make a great couple" Tracy then smiled.

"I have a feelin you have a plan?" Teddy said looking at her as she nods.

"Especially now that Lay's coming".

"Lay? That means Drew is comin too right?".

"Yeah, you boys will be complete again".

Teddy look thoughtful for a moment.

"Then we'll help with your plan".

In Lay's and Drew's place.

"Drew done now?" asked as she looked inside Drew's room.

"Yeah, almost done Lay" Drew said and picked up the last bag "Ready to go".

They went out and said goodbye.

"Me and Drew will leave now. Lay said smiling and taking Drew with her as she goes out "Drew! Wear your glasses!".

"Careful on your trip you two" Teenagers these days, lovebirds are different on showing how they feel".

"So they should be here by now right?" Teddy said, a little impatient on waiting.

"Teddy, you should really learn how to wait" Tracy said looking at him.

"Alright, at least Zick's got company" Teddy looked at Zick who's talking with Elena.

"If Fei sees this, she'll be really mad" Teddy said then sighed.

"Yeah, no kiddin' But I really liked this Elena better than Fei. She kinda reminds me of our classmate early high school".

Tracy then get close to her and said "Same here" then smiled at him which made Teddy blush.

"Look, there they are!" Zick interruptedly said and made Teddy and Tracy out of their own worlds.

"Nihao!" Lay greeted firstly.

"Nihao?" Elena repeated then Zick looked at her and explained.

"Lay's from China, she moved here in Japan with her boyfriend Drew and her great grandmother".

Elena shakes her head and explains "It's not that, I remember my old classmate, she always used to greet us with that".

"What grade are you?".

"I think it was my first year in High School".

"But she's our classmate that time".

"Nihao Zick!" Lay greeted him and made them jump, surprised by her sudden appearance on their side.

"H-hey Lay".

"So who is this?".

"I'm Elena Potato," Elena said then Lay and Zick blinked.

"Elena Potato?" Lay and Zick said in chorus.

"Yeah why?" Elena said, when she noticed they're both looking at her.

"You study in Oldmill?" they said in chorus again.

"Yeah, how'd you know?".

"It's me, Ezekiel Zick from Oldmill, remember?" Zick said pointing to himself.

Elena think for a moment "Ezekiel Zick? And you must be Lay, my classmates from high school?".

"Yes!" Zick and Lay said smiling.

"No way! It's you all along?" Tracy and Teddy said, hearing them.

"We really didn't recognize you after what you did to your hair!"

"So you mean the twin sister of Fei who we thought we didn't know is actually one of our best friend from high school?" Drew said this time.

Lay, Tracy, Teddy and Drew made a circle leaving Elena and Zick wondering then.

"Hey you remember Zick's crush that time is Elena?" Teddy said remembering.

"Yeah, now our plan would be easier to do" Tracy agreed smiling.

"Elena like Zick too" Lay said nodding.

"It must be destiny" Drew said.

They all nodded their head and whispered their plan.

"So Elena, ya mind takin a walk and talk about past?" Zick said, smiling at Elena.

"Yeah sure, since they're not minding us anyway" Elena smiled back and they started walking.

After a while, the group looked at where Zick and Elena were before.

"Where'd they go?".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 5. More chapters coming!


	6. Chapter 6,Promise To Love Me

Title: You're My Destiny

Chapter 6 – Promise To Love Me

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After meeting once again, Elena and the others are in Elena's room.

"Finally! It's November!" Elena said as she lay back on bed.

"Yeah, but we all met here… I'm going to miss this" Tracy said.

"Glad to see my old friends again" Tracy said smiling.

"Yeah, but we have to go now, right guys?" Tracy said, winking and stands up as Teddy, Drew and understand.

"Right, we have to go now" Teddy said and stands up followed by Drew and Lay. Leaving Elena and Fei alone….

"I'm sorry Fei, I'm voting for Zick and Elena" Tracy said.

"You know for a friend you know how to make me feel bad" Fei said as she looked at Dawn with a smile.

"You're smiling?".

"Yeah, I'm voting for them too".

"What?".

"So… What do you want to do Zick?" Elena sat up and looked at him.

"Don't know… Ya know it's weird…" Zick said looking at her.

"What is?" Elena said and motioned for him to sit next to her.

Zick goes next to her and continued "Being here again, and I didn't know you had a twin sister that time".

"Yeah… Fei studied in a different school that year. There's still other thing that's weird, a good weird" She said and looks at him smiling.

"About us? They still didn't knew we used to be together" He then looks up trying to avoid her look.

"Yeah… But remember our promise?" she asked which made Zick look back at her.

"Promise? I don't remember any promise…".

She giggles and made Zick look more curious "I was just joking. I'll make one now".

"And that would be?".

"If you still feel something for me, tell me, honestly…" She said looking into his eyes and made Zick turn red.

"O-okay… yeah of course… Then I'll tell you now" then shakes his head "No, what was I thinkin…".

"Zick?" Elena asked, now she's the one that's curious.

"I won't tell you Elena, I'll show you".

With that, he leaned close to her and kissed her.

The kiss ended after a minute.

"Did I keep my promise Elena?" Zick said, smiling at her.

Elena just nodded and smiled back.

"Great… " his smile grew and hugs her.

"Zick…" 'I really missed him'.

"But there's still one problem," he said, still hugging her.

"I have to face Fei and tell her I choose you".

A worried face came to Elena as she remembered "That will be hard. Even though you made a deal with her Zick…".

"I know…" he moves back and gives her a short kiss "But I have to…".

She nodded and smiled "I'll be with you. So promise we'll keep this a secret for now?".

"Again, I promise".

Outside Elena's door was Tracy and the others still listening.

"I thought there was something between them" Tracy whispered.

"Now we only have to help them from Fei…" Tracy nodded as Teddy say his words.

"What do you mean by that Fei?".

"I'm just playing with them Dawn. When I knew they're classmates from high school".

"You heard them?".

"Yeah… I figured Zick's the boyfriend she's talking about back then. When I came here I thought he just have the same name".

"So you'll give him to her?".

"Why not? Elena's nice to me, I haven't been. This will be my Christmas gift for her. And for keeps".

Dawn then smiled 'I knew you have a great side of you Fei… And I'm sure Elena always knew that too'.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter.


	7. Chapter 7,Seven Minutes Or Longer?

Title: You're My Destiny

Chapter 7 – 7 Minutes or Longer?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Afternoon….

"I am SO BORED!" Fei complained.

Surprisingly, guess what. She's with Elena, Zick, Tracy, Lay, Teddy and Drew.

She's not even hugging onto Zick. She even offered a play.

"Do you guys know 7 Minutes in Heaven game?".

"Yeah…" 'She must be expecting to be with Zick…' Teddy thought.

"We're going to use my closet. Pick a name" Fei said handing a hat to Elena first.

Elena picked and was about to open the paper… "Don't. Not yet" Fei cut her.

He handed the hat to all of the girls and last to her… 'Dawn picked Ranma…' she thought as she saw the mark she made.

"Dawn, can we switch?" Dawn and her switched and turned to Elena and whispered.

"I made a mark, and I can see you got Elena… can we switch?".

Elena sighed and switched with her. Elena opened her paper and the name's… "Zick?".

She looked at her sister and saw her smiling and winked.

Now she understands… Fei planned all of this… She still remembers what she told her about her not-so-secret boyfriend before… Elena smiled back and goes into the closet followed by a nervous Elena…

Inside the closet…

"Fei got a lot of clothes huh? And a big closet…" Zick said as he scanned inside.

"Yeah…" Elena replied, sitting down not looking up at him.

He noticed and sat next to her "Elena… why are you nervous?".

"Zick. Do you know what are the two people in this game suppose to do inside the closet?".

"No" he simply answered. She sighed and looked up at him.

"Two people who will be together in this game are suppose to make out".

"Wh-what?".

Everyone looked at the smiling Fei.

"Don't tell us you're playing again Fei…" Tracy said with a sarcastic look.

"You just know me too well don't you Tracy?".

"So how long will you play? Soon those two are going to get hurt".

"This Christmas… or I'm hoping after this 7 minutes".

Teddy interrupted "So you planned this all?".

"Not all of this… I don't even know he's Elena's boyfriend until you guys come here".

Right then, Lay and Drew started giggling.

"I'm sorry. We plan all this".

"Yeah. You know, kissing, touching. Things like that…" Elena explained looking down blushing.

Then she felt Zick coming closer to her… 'He's not really gonna do it… is he?'.

He stands and pulled Elena by her hands gently. "What are you-" before she could finish, Zick was already kissing her.

He's moved down to her neck and hears her moan "Z-zick… wait…".

He stopped and looked at her 'Did I do something wrong…?'.

"E-elena, I'm sor-" he feel Elena kissing him.

'Now we're even' Elena thought and smiled through kiss not minding the noise outside the closet anymore.

"Lay? You planned all this?" They all said in chorus.

"It's just something complicated… about an agreement, I'm sure Fei know about that" Drew said and looked at Fei.

'Does he mean-' "Did our dad told you about the agreement?".

Lay and Drew nodded. Before they know it, they've been dragged out by Fei where no one can hear them.

"What? How? When?".

"We just overheard them… So we said Zick's our classmate and Elena's boyfriend before so they moved the engagement to Elena".

"So… I can't believe this…".

"Lay and Drew went here to see if plan work".

"Don't worry, I'm sure your plan will work".

o-o-o

"It's almost 7 minutes… should we knock on them?" Teddy said, looking at the clock.

"No Teddy… Let them be" Tracy answered gets closer to him and smiled "How bout we go out for a while?".

Teddy nodded and follows Tracy leaving Zick and Elena alone… inside the closet.

o-o-o

"Don't you think we've been here longer than 7 minutes?" Elena asked breaking off their kiss.

"Hm? I don't noticed… I guess I was enjoying myself here…" he said with a grin and she hit him lightly on the head.

"Jerk" she murmured and listened "It's really quiet outside…" she peeked on the closet door and saw no one.

"They ditched us".

"Y-you mean… they left us here? Alone?" he asked and Elena nodded.

He then wrapped her arms around her from her back and whispered to her ear "Then I have longer time to enjoy this".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 7.

2 more chapters coming!


	8. Chapter 8,Destiny and Fate

Title: You're My Destiny

Chapter 8 – Destiny and Fate

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evening in Elena's room…

"What?! But Violet, we are getting along already!" Elena said through the phone.

"Dad feels guilty about forcing you to come there, so he thought-".

"But we are… at first it's a big fight but dad can't separate us now that we're-".

"I'm sorry Elena… you have to go home…".

"But-" Elena said with a weak voice 'Zick…'.

"Maybe you can convince dad when you get here, then we can all go there together, okay?".

"Okay… bye sis…".

"Bye…".

"I have to tell Fei…" she said and stands up going to Fei's room.

o-o-o

"What?!".

Elena just sighed at her twin sister's reaction "I said the same thing…".

"But- what about the engagement?! I mean… about us? Dad's always in a wrong timing!"

"Yeah he- wait, you know about the engagement?"

"Yeah…" Fei said and winked at Elena "Take Zick as my Christmas gift for you… okay Elena?"

"Okay… but I'm not going to be here… how can I bring your 'gift' with me?"

"I'll try and convince dad too… be sure you try and do your best"

"Of course I will"

Tomorrow Morning…

"Elena's leaving tonight Zick… you better say your goodbye to her or you'll regret it".

Fei's news rang to his mind again as he walk to Elena's room.

"I'll regret it if I let her go… heck why does she have to leave anyway?" he muttered to himself and knocked on Elena's door.

"Come in" he heard her say on the other side of the door.

He turned the door knob "It's locked".

"Zick…? Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to unlock it" she ran to her door and opened it, only to be hugged by Zick.

"Elena… are you really leaving?" Zick whispered to her ear.

"I-I'm sorry Zick…".

"Can I at least come with you?" he asked and she moves back a little to look at him.

"You can't… if you can then I should have invited you already" she forced a smile and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"You know Elena, that's not a proper way to say goodbye to your boyfriend" he said grinning.

"Boyfriend?".

"Yeah… this is the proper way…" he said and started kissing her.

He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers then smiled "Isn't it something you'll never forget?".

She giggled "Yeah…" she then feels him moving his right hand from her waist going up "Just where do you think you're putting your hands Mr. Zick?"

"To where it belongs?"

"Right here?" she asked and grabbed his right hand "Such a pervert…"

He grinned "Don't ya think it's a nice place?"

"For me, no. For you, maybe…"

"For me, yes" he said and moves his hand up to her cheek "Remember our promise?".

"Promise?".

He smiled and nodded "I'll make a new one… Fate will bring us back together…".

"I don't like it… I prefer 'Destiny'" she said smiling brightly at him.

"What's the difference?" he asked, with a confused look.

"Well, fate is fate… destiny is life".

"Hm? I don't get it…".

She just laughed and gave him a kiss instead "You don't have to get it… you're my definition of love…".

"Alright… I still don't get it, but I have a feeling it's a good one".

"Love is just a word, until someone gives it a definition… have you ever heard that before…?".

"Yeah… I heard it from you, right now".

She giggled and pulled away from him "Well, thanks Zick… I mean, It's so great to finally see you again…".

"But then… we'll be separated again…" he said looking down.

"Destiny… it separates us, it will bring us back again" she said and went back to packing.

"Yeah…"he sighed and started helping her and whispered….

"Destiny… I trust you".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 8.

Last chapter coming up!


End file.
